Tardes de Primavera
by Yuuki Usagi-chan
Summary: Para Shikamaru, não havia nada de especial na primavera.


Antes de mais nada queria me desculpar por abandonar por um tempo esse casal maravilhoso (estava totalmente sem inspiração). Maaas agora que tive um resquício de inspiração decidi escrever essa fanfic.

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

Tardes de Primavera

Todos diziam que tudo ficava mais bonito na primavera. Shikamaru não concordava muito com isso. Para ele, a primavera não passava de mais uma estação do ano e, por coincidência, o exame chuunin estava acontecendo bem naquela época.

Trabalhar era tão problemático...

- Finalmente! –Shikamaru exclamou e se espreguiçou em seguida- Achei que não fosse acabar nunca.

Ele odiava aquele trabalho. Por que, de todos os shinobis da Vila, a Hokage tinha escolhido justamente ele para organizar o maldito exame chuunin?

- Como você reclama, bebê chorão! –Temari falou seriamente, mas esboçou um pequeno sorriso quando o Nara suspirou irritado.

Ah, ele também odiava quando aquela problemática de Suna o chamava de bebê chorão. Será que ela nunca ia se esquecer daquele trágico acontecimento?

- Você adora falar isso, não é? –ele resmungou e a loira revirou os olhos- Parece que você se diverte com isso.

Uma risada abafada escapou dos lábios da kunoichi. Era verdade, ela adorava irritá-lo. Mas tudo bem, ele também se satisfazia muito quando a loira de Suna perdia a cabeça.

- Problemática. –sussurrou, maléfico, quando a kunoichi passou ao seu lado.

Temari parou e lhe lançou um olhar pouco amigável, mas não disse nada. Já estava cansada de discutir com ele por causa disso. Era mais divertido quando ela rebatia algo, mas um olhar de reprovação já era o suficiente.

Ainda estava claro quando os dois saíram do prédio da Hokage e se dirigiram ao hotel onde a Sabaku estava hospedada. Não demoraria para começar a escurecer. Quando estavam bem próximos do hotel, porém, Shikamaru parou ao perceber que a kunoichi não estava mais ao seu lado.

- O que foi? –perguntou para a loira que estava parada alguns passou para trás.

- Ouvi dizer que estão fazendo um festival de primavera em algum lugar. Por que não me falou?

- Tsc... –Shikamaru suspirou e passou a mão no rosto- Porque... aquele festival é problemático. Não tem nada demais lá, só banquinhas de comida, flores e outras coisas sem importância.

- Vamos.

- Não pode estar falando sério...

- Não está sendo um bom guia, sabia?

- Tudo bem, vamos. Mas depois não venha reclamar se não gostar de lá.- Shikamaru concordou, vencido, e fez um sinal para que a kunoichi o seguisse.

ooo

O lugar não era realmente muito diferente do que o Nara tinha descrito, mas era sim muito bonito. Havia um grande lago no centro, em volta as banquinhas e um pouco mais afastado do aglomerado de pessoas que faziam compras era possível avistar um lindo jardim florido.

- Viu, não tem nada demais aqui. –o shinobi reclamou novamente, mas se surpreendeu ao ver um pequeno sorriso no rosto da loira.

- É bonito.

- Até pode ser, mas... –Shikamaru ia responder algo, mas foi parando lentamente de falar quando avistou, ao longe, pessoas conhecidas.

Era tarde demais para tentar fugir. Não demorou para um par de olhos azuis o encontrar. Em questão de segundos uma loira sorridente já o puxava para um forte abraço e começava a falar sem parar.

- Você por aqui? –Ino perguntou sorridente, mas logo seu sorriso se tornou irônico- Achei que achei esse festival...hm... "problemático".

- Tsc... –Shikamaru bufou, irritado, e recebeu uma risada como resposta.

- O que faz aqui, Shikamaru? –Chouji, que estava com a Yamanaka, perguntou gentilmente- Não convidamos você porque achamos que estivesse ocupado com o exame chuunin...

- E porque achamos que você não fosse aceitar. –Ino completou e interrompeu momentaneamente a fala do amigo.

- Eu não ia vir, mas a problemática insistiu. –o Nara respondeu ainda incomodado por ter ido até lá a contra gosto.

- Temari-san? –Chouji indagou e Shikamaru não entendeu o porquê da pergunta- E onde ela está?

Onde ela está? Shikamaru olhou para o lado e só agora se dera conta de que a Sabaku não estava lá. Era só o que lhe faltava. Agora teria que catar a kunoichi no meio daquela multidão. Despediu-se dos amigos e saiu à procura de Temari.

Tsc... por que ela insistia em ser tão problemática?

Como a encontraria agora? Eram tantas pessoas... Shikamaru respirou fundo e passou a mão no rosto. Eles já tinham tido esse tipo de problema antes, por isso tinham feito um acordo de que Temari não sairia do lado dele sem avisá-lo.

Uma esperança. Um toque em seu ombros fez o Nara se virar rapidamente. Mas não era quem ele esperava.

- Yo, Shikamaru! –um loiro escandaloso e sorridente gritou assim que deu de cara com o Nara. Shikamaru suspirou e o sorriso do Uzumaki se desfez- O que foi?

- Não é nada com você. –ele tratou de esclarecer. Não queria parecer grosseiro- É que eu não sei onde a Temari está. Você a viu?

- Não... –Naruto respondeu, mas pela expressão dele, Shikamaru teve certeza de que ele não pararia por aí- Que ótimo guia é você... –ele completou com uma alta risada- Mas me diga, o que você fez para ela sumir, hein?

Como? O que ele queria dizer com aquilo?

- Do que você está falando? Eu me distraí por alguns segundos e ela sumiu.

- Hum... –Naruto cruzou os braços e não pareceu muito convencido- Confesse. O que você fez? Por acaso... –ele se aproximou um pouco e olhou para os lados antes de terminar- você tentou agarrá-la?

Shikamaru ficou em silêncio. Será que valia a pena discutir com uma pessoa assim? Naruto não levava nada a sério mesmo.

- P-pare com isso, Naruto-kun! –uma voz doce o repreendeu e em seguida Shikamaru avistou Hinata ao lado do loiro. Será que ela estava o tempo todo ali?- Shikamaru-kun, e-eu vi a Temari-chan indo para lá. –ela apontou e corou um pouco.

Ótimo, pelo menos alguém ali prestava para alguma coisa. Pobre Hinata, tão doce e sensível, não merecia alguém como o Uzumaki...

Caminhou na direção apontada pela Hyuuga: o jardim. Era um tanto improvável que ela estivesse no jardim, mas não custava tentar.

Aproximou-se do lago e do jardim florido e teve uma surpresa quando avistou Temari agachada observando algumas flores.

- Sua doida. –Shikamaru falou quando já estava próximo o suficiente e recebeu um rápido olhar da kunoichi- Por que você sumiu?

- Achei que quisesse ficar com seus amigos. –ela respondeu simplesmente e voltou sua atenção para as plantas a sua frente.

- Tsc... Estou com você, não estou? –ele se agachou também, mas ela não o encarou- Tenho muito tempo para ficar com eles. Agora sou seu guia.

- Não é o melhor guia do mundo, mas tudo bem. –ela sorriu um pouco e passou delicadamente o dedo nas pétalas de uma das flores- São bonitas, não são?

Era estranho ouvi-la falando aquilo. Muito estranho. Ele não estranharia se fosse vindo da Yamanaka, mas da Sabaku...?

- Gosto de ficar olhando para elas. –ela continuou, mesmo sem uma resposta do shinobi- Não têm muitas flores em Suna...

Talvez ele não a conhecesse tão bem quanto imaginava.

- Você deve estar pensando que isso não combina muito comigo, não é? –Temari falou e deu uma risadinha que foi correspondida pelo Nara.

- Realmente, não esperava isso de você. –Shikamaru pegou uma pequena flor lilás e a ergueu até a altura do rosto da loira- Estou chegando a conclusão de que não te conheço muito. Você sempre acaba me surpreendendo de alguma maneira. –Temari sorriu e pegou a florzinha da mão do shinobi.

Seu pai lhe dissera uma vez que todas as mulheres tinham um lado gentil, mas ele achava que isso não se aplicava a Temari. Estava errado.

- Veja só, você sabe ser gentil. –Shikamaru riu e Temari se fez de ofendida.

- É claro que sei. –ela rebateu e moveu o olhar para a florzinha em sua mão- Mas só sou assim com as pessoas que eu gosto.

Espanto. Essa era a melhor palavra para descrever as expressões dos dois. Ele porque não esperava ouvir aquilo e ela porque não esperava dizer aquilo.

Céus, por que tinha dito uma coisa daquelas para ele? Precisava de uma válvula de escape.

- Olhe, o sol está se pondo! –ela se levantou e apontou para a enorme bola laranja no céu.

Temari caminhou até a beira do lago e ficou observando a cena. Aquilo tudo já era lindo, mas o sol se pondo no horizonte deu um toque especial ao local. Ela não foi a única, todos que estavam por perto chegaram até a beira do lago para apreciarem o pôr do sol. Shikamaru parou ao lado dela, mas não disse nada.

Parecia besteira, mas Temari nunca tinha visto nada assim em Suna. Ela não era do tipo de pessoa sensível, mas estava adorando aquele momento. Era tudo tão lindo... e... _ele_ estava ali.

Ao mesmo tempo em que ela o odiava por ser preguiçoso, chamá-la de problemática e resmungar o tempo todo, amava estar ao lado dele. Mas não diria isso a ele...

Foi um movimento tímido, mas Temari sentiu a mão dele segurar de leve a sua. Não moveu o olhar. Não queria encará-lo.

Era tão ridículo. Ela era uma kunoichi forte e destemida. Não lhe assustavam missões de nível S e coisas do tipo, então como era possível que o simples toque de um shinobi a assustasse tanto?

As garotas estavam todo o tempo falando sobre rapazes. Ino e Sakura, por exemplo, só sabiam falar sobre isso. Falavam de como o fulano era maravilhoso e de que estavam apaixonadas. Temari as achava ridículas por isso.

Mas talvez... talvez estivesse apaixonada...

Mas não queria que ninguém soubesse.

Pensou em se afastar. Olhou para os lados, todos estavam distraídos com o pôr do sol. Não havia problema se ninguém estivesse vendo...

Tão timidamente quanto ele, Temari correspondeu ao ato do shinobi, mas não disse uma palavra sequer.

Não era raro ver casais apaixonados trocando juras de amor em frente ao lago, ou sentados na grama do jardim. Mas Shikamaru e Temari não eram assim. Isso não aconteceria. Juras de amor eram tão... tão problemáticas...

Ele não achava necessário que ela dissesse algo. O simples fato de ela estar ali com os dedos timidamente enlaçados aos seus já era o suficiente.

Ela pensava o mesmo.

Se algo mudaria na relação dos dois daqui por diante? Não. Eles continuariam organizando o exame chuunin e ele continuaria sendo um guia preguiçoso.

Mas nada impedia Temari de passar algumas tardes vendo o pôr do sol ao lado do seu guia. Sorriu de leve e deixou que sua cabeça encontrasse o ombro do Nara.

Ninguém estava vendo, não é?

* * *

.

Vamos lá então. Eu sei que sempre reclamo das fanfics melosas e românticas, mas quando vi a minha ficou assim também. Eu achei isso tão meloso... mas ao mesmo tempo tão fofo... kkkkkk

Pode parecer ridículo (e eu achei ridículo), mas no databook 4 de Naruto (alguém viu?) na descrição da Temari diz que o hobby dela é "observar plantas". Por isso decidi fazer essa fic.

Eu em particular amo a primavera, então juntei as duas coisas: meu amor pela primavera e o hobby da Temari

Well, se gostaram, ou não, deixem reviews para a Yuuki!


End file.
